


Vampires vs Cheerleaders

by jenndubya



Series: Superchick Song Collection [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen, Magic, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The protector of the human race is a petite, sixteen-year-old girl? Seems legit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires vs Cheerleaders




End file.
